Hello diary!
by Fin-sama
Summary: AU. For sixteen years old Luffy, his big brother Ace is only thing that keeps him going. Then Ace had to get that stupid lung cancer. Ace's physical condition isn't getting any better, and same goes to Luffy's mental condition. Nothing seems to help, but then green haired boy comes to Luffy's class and changes everything. ZoLu, brotherly AceLu and in future brotherly SaboLu.


**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**So hello darlings! I decided that I'm going to put this story here. Um, I've written almost the whole story at the moment, but it's in my language so it takes me a while to translate it :D So yeah English isn't my first language, so that's why this can be kinda terrible. But hey I'm learning, and maybe I'll get English beta at some point.**

**Anyway, to the story!**

_August_

_Hello diary!_

_I haven't done anything special today. I was at school. Ace made us some chicken and potatoes. __Ace has been today even worse than before. I saw when he coughed, and the paper was in blood. Ace still haven't told where he gets all the money for food and other stuff. __Ace can't make food, but it was still good (food is always good). I went to therapy, and my therapist told me that I should start writing a diary. That's why I'm writing this. I forgot my money home, so I couldn't get on the bus and I had to walk home. In the evening I watched TV with Ace._

**First chapter**

"I was at school, and I ate with Ace", I told quickly my therapist, who had just asked me to tell about my day.

It was Ace's idea to put me into therapy. I had tried to tell my big brother I was okay, but well… The conversation hadn't went so well…

_"__YOU SAY YOU ARE OKAY?" Ace shouted._

_"__Yes, I'm okay!" I repeated._

_"__HOW COULD YOU BE OKAY? I know that you always are so happy and cheerful, but I also know that isn't true. You don't have parents! Your brother is dead! Your grandfather left you and me here… here! And you say you're okay!"_

_"__I STILL HAVE YOU!" I cried, "and you're staying here, right? Don't you, Ace?"_

_"__I… Of course I'll stay here, Luffy, but you don't have any friends and –"_

_"__I don't need friends as long as you're here!" I grabbed Ace's hands, "are you hiding something from me, Ace?"_

_"__No! Of course I'm not", Ace said, but his eyes couldn't met my eyes. _

_"__Ace?"_

_"__Luffy… I have lung cancer", now my brother looked at me._

_My heart missed a beat._

_"__No, you don't have. You don't even… You don't smoke or anything! How could you have it?"_

_"__You are right, I don't smoke. But Luffy, do you know where I get money for food, and for… everything?"_

_I shook my head. Ace was stupid, of course I didn't know. Ace hadn't ever told me. But I had always had a bad feeling about it. I knew that Ace's school hadn't went so well, so Ace couldn't have a very good job. If he even had a job. We two had been living alone since Ace had his fifteenth birthday, so somehow Ace managed to get enough money for us to live._

_ "__Good. But Luffy, those people who… helps me to get money… they smoke a lot. I believe I got my cancer because of that."_

_"__Then you have to end doing that! And why aren't you telling what are you doing! You were younger than I am now when you started doing what you do!"_

_"__Luffy, everything is going to be alright. You just go to therapy and you can perhaps make your… problems okay. Your school is going to go a lot better and you'll get a good job and –"_

_"__That's not how it works Ace! We can't use our money to some stupid therapy! We need to use our money for your cancer treatment!" I started crying, "you promised me you won't die! You promised!"_

_ "__Oh Luffy", Ace whispered and hugged me, "I'll… I'll w-work a little harder so we'll have the money for both."_

_I wasn't the only one crying._

I had agreed to go to therapy, just for my big brother. I had been there for a month now, and I still hadn't opened my mouth. I realized that I got really easily bored in therapy, and the whole one and half hour I was in there, I waited the moment when therapy would finally end and I could go home.

Don't get me wrong, my therapist was very nice and talented person. Problem was only that I wasn't right person go to therapy.

"What if you tried to start writing a diary? Maybe speaking to it would be easier for you at the moment. Then you could show me some parts of your diary, if you wanted to. How does that sound like?" my therapist asked and gave me a little smile.

"I don't know. I'm not good at writing."

"That doesn't matter. You are only writing your diary for yourself, and as you said, you can show me some parts if you want. Only if you want."

So yes, I agreed, and my therapist gave me a thick book with black covers.

Of course, I wasn't really excited about idea. I wasn't good at writing, and I didn't believe that I could use time to it without getting bored. Still, "speaking" about problems to lifeless object sounded so much easier than speaking to real living human. Also I talked to my straw hat when I was in bad mood anyway, so maybe writing a diary would just be more normal option to that.

When therapy finally ended, I couldn't be happier. Then I went outside, and I had to say that inside had been more comfortable. The weather was terrible. It rained _a lot_, and the wind made water droplets hit painfully my face. Getting to the bus stop seemed to take forever, but waiting the bus come seemed to take even more. In this weather, my red hoodie didn't help me at all. It was completely wet, and it didn't feel good against my skin.

The bus came at least ten minutes late. Relieved, I stepped onto the bus and I put my hand in my pocket to take the money.

Pocket was empty.

"What's taking so long, kid?" the bus driver asked.

"I forgot my money home", I told, and I blushed when I realized everyone in the bus was looking me.

"Then that's it", the bus driver said and pointed his finger to the door.

"But-"

"Go."

I gave him an angry look, pulled my hood over my head and stepped off the bus. Bus doors closed behind me and the bus drove away leaving me alone.

I thought about calling my brother, but I soon remembered that my phone had run out of battery earlier today.

I wasn't sure how to go home (I was really bad at navigating), so with a sigh, I decided to follow the road. Maybe I wouldn't get lost.

"Luffy! What took you so long?" my big brother ran to me as soon as I opened the door, "I was worried! Why didn't you call – oh! Well you sure are wet!"

"It's raining you idiot!" I shouted and I threw the wet hoodie off. Ace started laughing.

"You look like – you look just like –"

"SHUT UP! I had to walk whole way home just because I didn't have few coins!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's find you something warm to wear and watch TV then. Does that sound good?" Ace asked, but he still laughed.

I couldn't help but grin widely.

"And food?"

"And food", Ace promised.

**So yeah that was it for now! Leave review if you feel like it, I mean, reviews sure make my day! I'll post new chapter as soon as I can because well there wasn't anything important happening in this chapter. Or there was but you know what I mean :D Also, future chapters will probably be longer, but this was like that first thingy.**

**Bye!**


End file.
